Blood Before Dishonor: Bonds Of Family
by A-Foolish-Dreamer
Summary: Brother and Sister. Siblings of the Uchiha Clan. These born prodigies start to realize the truth of the ninja world and the strength of their bond is pushed to its limits. Rated M for Language and Violence. I am collaborating this story with Diablo's Heir. There will be a link to the companion story on his profile page.
1. Prolouge

**Bonds of Family**

 **Prologue**

This is a re-upload of my first original story on FanFiction as well as my first collaborative piece of literature.

Co-Author- Diablo's Heir

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. There is no copyright or infringement intended.

I hope you enjoy the story. Thank you and reviews/comments are welcomed.

* * *

The night was calm, however, throughout the forest, below the midnight sky; the clash of kunai with shuriken was well heard along with the screams of the dying. A battle was being waged beneath the canopy of trees that made up the woods along the country border. A group of male ninja, shinobi, stood in a circle in the middle of a clearing that lay deep in this dense forest. Sweat dripped from beneath their Kirigakure headbands as weapons trembled in their hands.

"Did anyone see where the enemy went?!" one of the Kirigakure ninja, cried out. "They move like shadows! There must be at least 10 of them; they took out four of our platoons!" His comrade looked around nervously as he spoke. For the past few days the small coalition of five ninja platoons had been systematically hunted down and killed. Of the five only one remained with half its original members alive.

"Jakotsu, quiet you damn fool; you'll give away our position with your racket." Barked an older looking man. He was obviously the leader of the remaining platoon members. "Keep your shit together and we can turn this around and gain the upper hand." He continued as he scanned the surrounding area without so much as a hint of fear in his eyes. The moonlight above was bright and cast shadows upon the ground. He hoped to catch even a glimpse of the squad that had been pursuing his men for days

Suddenly from the shadow of nearby trees four figures appeared, walking slowly and steadily towards the group of ninja. From the north was a small boy with short spiky black hair. He wore dark clothing consisting of shorts and a short-sleeved shirt with an Uchiha clan symbol over the left breast underneath a cloak. Strapped to his arms and legs were sleeves of kunai. He stood no more than three and a half feet in height and carried a ninjato in his left hand, while his right held a fistful of shuriken. To the ninja who watched him approach he appeared to be just a child no more than six or seven years old but the murderous aura emanating from him spoke of his experience.

From the south walked a young female, a kunoichi, with long straight black hair. She was older than the young male they had first seen but not by much from what the men could see as she passed under the pale moonlight. She stood only a few inches taller than the boy and was dressed in a midnight blue qipao dress. In her hand she held what appeared to be a custom katana with the Uchiha insignia engraved into the hilt. The sword was almost as big as her. As a cloud passed overhead and blocked out the moon all the men could see through the pitch black darkness of the night was the piercing gaze of her blood red eyes devoid of all emotion save one, bloodlust.

The other two came from the east and west. One was a young boy with a short bowl haircut and a long black robe that went all the way down to his feet. He had insects flying all around him and his face was covered up by the robe up to his nose and dark goggles over his eyes. There was an ominous feeling about him that the men just could shake. Perhaps it was the fact that when the moonlight hit him his skin appeared to be a purple color. The other was a girl with long flowing curly hair. She wore a black qipao dress with red circular designs and black combat shorts underneath. Attached to her right leg was a kunai pouch and around her waist was another pouch.

"They are only children?" Jakotsu, the man who had been making noise before gasped aloud relief filling his voice. His comrades however seemed to look rather confused and worried. "This is bullshit there is no way we have been getting slaughtered by these four kids, right Manju? It's just not possible." He continued raising his pike. The leader, Manju raised his one of his kunai knives and narrowed his eyes at the boy who approached from the north. "Get ready boys, we'll show them what happens when you mess with the Kirigakure elite." He spoke with a deadly calm in his voice.

The others followed suit after seeing their leader prepare his weapon and now held their weapons with more confidence as their enemy had revealed themselves. "Let's take them down, even if they are kids they still need to die!" Manju ordered before charging forwards toward the boy in front of him. He was flanked by two men on either side of him outmatching his opponent five to one.

As the fracture platoon split even further to take on the remaining members the long-haired girl smiled with a devilish grin, "Formation Zeta!" she spoke in a voice like the whisperings of death and received a nod from each of her teammates. She then quickly performing several hand signs to create a cage of lightning around the six men that had charged towards her "Lighting Style: Shocking Entrapment".

"Quick, scatter!" one of the men cried out and four of them quickly escaped the cage before it could close around them. The other two were paralyzed by the sudden rush of electricity and caught in the cage. _Perfect_ the girl thought smiling at the sight of the men standing there. "Initiate second configuration." She commanded as she began to fight off the four men who had escaped being trapped.

Manju and the men that had accompanied him quickly surrounded the boy and engaged him in close quarters combat but found out soon enough that the child excelled in that field. Within the first thirty seconds of combat two of the men fell dead from lacerations to their arteries while Manju suffered a few light cuts to his arms and chest. The boy's ninjato was longer than their kunai which gave him a slight advantage that he made full use of.

Three men had charged the other young man and pulled out exploding tags before launching them at the boy. Upon contact the explosions rocked the ground slightly and blew away trees. The three men smiled at one another and turned to go after the girls who were each dealing with four men but suddenly they all stopped. "Who said you could leave before our fight was finished. Now become food for my friends." The boy spoke in a low slightly raspy tone." The men paralyzed by insect venom could only watch in horror as a cloud of death descended upon them.

The curly haired kunoichi smiled as she skillfully avoided each of her foes attacks. "Wow, you guys are really weak." She giggled as she kicked away two of the men and launched them into the electric field where upon contact with the barrier they were electrocuted. The remaining two charged the girl with weapons drawn causing her to smile even wider. Biting her thumb she quickly launched into a flurry of hand signs before slamming her hand into the ground "Summoning Jutsu! Let's go Bombulo!" she exclaimed as a mighty ox burst forth from the cloud of smoke that had appeared and ran into the men impaling each one upon one of its horns. The men dead from the impact alone were then unceremoniously thrown off to the side as the bull let loose a mighty bellow and began charging at the group of foes that the long haired female was currently in combat with.

The long haired female cut through two of the men with her katana as she notice the ox charging and positioned the remaining two men in between her and the animal. The men noticed the trap and launched into the air to avoid being attacked. It was their final mistake as a swarm of insects began to devour their flesh. When their remains fell to the ground the three shinobi gathered towards one another before looking north where their final compatriot was fighting one on one with Manju.

Manju was seriously having a hard time with the child who had dispatched the remaining two men and was now fighting on par with the platoon leader. Ducking a wide arcing slash to his head Manju delivered a powerful kick to the boy's chest which sent the boy flying backwards and made him drop his weapon. "Now you die!" Manju exclaimed rushing in for the killing blow.

"Fire Style: Fists of the Dragon's Flame Jutsu" the young boy stated after quickly doing the required motion of hand-seals for his technique. Suddenly a blazing inferno of fire surrounded his hands as he got into a fighting stance and waited for Manju to approach. At the last possible moment the boy rushed forwards and punched a whole clear through the older man's chest Manju coughed up a globule of blood before collapsing to the ground, dead.

Turning to his team the final member of the four-man squad went to join them around the two men still trapped in the electrical cage. After simultaneously opening their eyes the two children bearing the crest of the Uchiha clan revealed crimson-colored irises to their remaining victims. The boy with three tomoe in both eyes, proof of his mastery; and the girl with a two tomoe in one of hers stared down at the terrified men with satisfied grins on their faces. It was a gaze that pierced the very soul of the two men trapped with the cage.

One of them looked at the team's symbol located on various parts of their outfits and instantly knew. "Natsumo we need to run. I know who they are! They're the youngest chunin level squad to ever come from Konohagakure." One of the two remaining men spoke fear lacing his every word.

The four stood unfazed by his statement, but the older boy began to speak. "Well, well, well. It would seem as if our reputation precedes us Kaname." The long-haired girl approached the cage and performed the release sign with her hands which caused the cage to dissipate. "Go back and tell your village of us. Tell them if another attack is even conceived against the Konaha then we will not stop until all of Kirigakure has fallen." The girl, whom the men guessed was Kaname spoke still in a voice which whispered in their ears like death of the two ninja. They quickly turned and began to run off.

"Hey, Kitara… how many ninja does it take to deliver a message?" the male Uchiha spoke with a smirk as he lined up his blade on his shoulder. "Only one, Ichimaru." The curly haired female, Kitara replied. Ichimaru quickly threw a barbed kunai which impaled one of the Kirigakure ninja, the one named Natsumo, in the back of the neck. The team watched as he fell from the tree limb he had been on into the bushes below and turned away sharply.

"Another successful mission." Kaname stated simply and turned her attentions to her fellow kunoichi who was leaned against a nearby tree. "Kitara, we are going to need to need to rest, set up camp and prepare the med kit for evaluations." She then looked toward the cloaked male who had been mostly silent during the final exchange. "Hakoushi, do an inventory check and pick up the scattered ninja tools." She lastly looked toward the other Uchiha. "Good job Ichi-nii. You need to rest and restore your chakra, you look a mess." She instructed to the child. In unison the three of them replied with "Understood." and went off. Kaname looked up at the moon as the clouds passed by the reveal its golden pale light. She could feel it as finally the second tomoe in her other eye formed.

* * *

A/N There will be a link to the companion story on my profile page.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonds of Family**

 **Chapter 1: Time flies by**

 _Konohagakure, Hokage Tower_

The bright sun light illuminated the sky and shown downwards through the open window "Team Zero! Get your asses in here!" A voice booms coming from the office of the Hokage. Soon after being called four figures walked into the room; two males and two females. They stood at varying heights and were dressed in slightly similar attire.

One of the males who was shorter than the rest stood around three and a half to four feet tall with short spikey hair. He wore a Hitai-ate with the Leaf Village symbol proudly around his neck. The young shinobi was none other than Ichimaru Uchiha. He was dressed in black sandals, black shorts that came to his knees, and a dark navy blue high-collared shirt with the left sleeve longer than the right.

Ichimaru's right arm from his fingers all the way up was bound in what looked like bandages. On the cloth were multiple kanji in the form of a seal. Strapped to the back of his waist was double sheath that housed both of his ninjato as well as the pouch of various ninja tools on the back of his waist. Strapped to his left leg was a triple sleeved kunai holder. He walked into the room with an aura of confidence and cockiness.

The kunoichi who had entered the room first with him at her side was Kaname Uchiha, his older sister. She wore blue sandals, a sleeveless mid-cut dark navy blue shirt underneath an open dark-green flak jacket, and matching dark blue short shorts that came well above her mid-thigh. Bandages were wrapped around the upper portion of her chest and a few could be seen from beneath her shirt. Above her waist on the right side a triple tomoe design was clearly visible. On both her forearms she wore metal plated armour. Her hair was long and less spikey than her brothers. She wore her Hitai-ate in her hair which prevented it from obscuring her vision.

Strapped across her back was her custom katana blade. She had the blade reformed over the years making it almost half a foot longer than its original length. The leather strap crossed over her chest and attached to her belt. On the left side of her waist was a slightly bigger pouch than her brothers which she used to hold essentials from medical tools to traps and projectiles. Strapped to her right thigh was her kunai holster. It housed six of the razor sharp knives that could function as projectiles or melee weapons.

The other male who had entered was Hakoushi Aburame, son of the late Torune Aburame. He was dressed almost fully covered from head to toe and wore the signature goggles of the Aburame clan to cover his eyes. His outfit consisted of a hooded jacket with a greenish-gray tint that stretched to his feet. Underneath was a no sleeve high collared black shirt. Hakoushi stood a full head and a half over Kaname and exuded an aura of calmness.

The last member and second female to enter the room was Kitara Haruno, niece of Sakura Haruno. She was the only one to sport attire more mirroring the standard of a Konoha jounin: a flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles. On the back, however, was a crest representing the Haruno family. She stood around Kaname's height at four foot two inches and had a giant smile plastered to her face as she strode alongside her team with her hands behind her head.

As they came further into the room Kaname quietly took a seat in front of the Hokage while Ichimaru leaned against a nearby wall of the office. Kitara took a seat next to Kaname but followed up by placing her feet on the desk in front of her as she lay back and relaxed. Hakoushi took his spot behind the two females and stood silently. Sitting behind the Hokage desk was a man with spiky yellow hair and bright cerulean eyes similar to the color of the sky. His distinct whisker markings on his cheek twitched as he began to speak. "How many times must you two be told that when going on team missions that the best chance of survival is to stick with your team?! You both act like you are invincible because of your heritage, but even you two can be killed." Kaname and Hakoushi both knew who he was talking to but remained silent.

Ichimaru chuckled softly and closed his eyes with a smile. "Well, it hasn't happened yet." He commented slyly underneath his breath assuming it wouldn't be caught but it is instantly noticed by both everyone in the room. "Lord Hokage, please excuse my younger brothers outburst. I will be sure to make sure that this doesn't happen again." Kaname spoke sharply and with confidence before she glared at Ichimaru from the corner of her eyes. Kitara giggled audibly at this exchange. Ichimaru knew his sister and decided now wasn't the best time for a confrontation so he merely shrugged and began playing with a small puzzle box he kept.

"Very well see to it." Naruto stated before sitting back in his chair and placing his feet up on the table. "You guys sure know how to make this job a lot harder for me don't you." A smile brakes out from his face as he leans back leisurely. "Now then the real reason I called you in was because there happens to be another mission, S rank with a standard four man team."

Kitara looked at the Hokage whom was really like an uncle to her and raised her eyebrow slightly losing her childlike persona and growing serious. "Excuse me Lord Hokage. Normally you have just sent us our mission reports via messenger or by bird. Why make this mission so personal?" She asked, Kitara was always one for detail and never missed a single step despite the way she presented herself publicly. Her question raised everyone's attention in the room. Ichimaru walked up to the desk from his position by the door and picked up the folders that contained all the relevant documents and information for possible companions. "Kitara has a point, what sort of mission is this Lord Hokage…?" He inquired while thumbing through the documents before handing it off to Hakoushi.

"Well, it would seem as if some rouge ninja are attempting to attack Konohagakure. The intel we've acquired shows that they are from various smaller villages but a majority seem to come from the Land of Stone. They have set up a base of operations on the outskirts of Land of Fire borders. Your mission will be to infiltrate the base, collect intel on their objective, and annihilate them after you have gathered their intel. They are high ranking shinobi. If possible take one alive for interrogation otherwise use extreme prejudice" Naruto instructed while simultaneously placing a scroll containing a detailed map on the table and sliding it across towards Kaname. "You have three days to get prepared before you must depart, that scroll contains a map showing all of the known locations of the enemy."

"We have never taken hostages before, what makes this mission so different?" Kaname asked while picking up the scroll. "Knowledge is power Kaname and if we can get information from this group then we can be better prepared for anything that might come next." Naruto replied. Kaname thought about the Hokage's words before motioning to her comrades. "Come on you guys let's go." The squad began to make their way towards the door until they are stopped again by Naruto's voice. "Good luck Team Zero."

Exiting the tower Ichimaru looked over to his sister with a slightly bored expression as he places his hands behind his head. "Onee-chan was it just me or did he seem worried about us?" Ichimaru calmly states to his sister. "Yea I could hear it in his voice as well. Granted our last S rank mission wasn't completed as well as it should have been. Although at this moment it doesn't matter, right now; we have to get ready to depart." Kaname replied as she jumps onto the roof of a nearby building. "Kitara and Hakoushi, Ichimaru and I are going to head home for the day. Make preparations in accordance to the mission details. We will meet up a day before." Kitara and Hakoushi both nod and in an instant are gone.

"It seems like only yesterday we all were assigned to work as a team, huh Kaname?" Ichimaru questioned aloud as the siblings traversed the rooftops heading towards a familiar training ground. "Yea, time seems to be flying by. This year Hakoushi will be turning thirteen, right?" Kaname asked with a slightly distant look in her eyes. "Yea and you and Kitara are gonna be twelve." Ichimaru stated at the thought of the upcoming birthdays. The two of them continued talking about random things until they reached the training grounds of the Uchiha clan.

"Kaname and Ichimaru, I take it your mission went well." A voice spoke from in front of the siblings. Ichimaru grinned and punched his left fist into his right hand. "Of course it was, did you expect anything else from the next clan leader!" he exclaimed proudly. Kaname lifted her eyebrow at Ichimaru. "Ichimaru you seem to forget that I'm the older sibling and therefore I have the spot for clan leader." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

The figure who had spoken before started laughing before suddenly appearing before the two children. "Both of have a long way to go before I even consider either of you fit to lead the Uchiha clan." The man spoke as dust and leaves blew away from his form. The air was suddenly dense with chakra as a dark aura surrounded the figure. Sharingan eyes stared down Ichimaru and Kaname as the siblings activated their Kekkei Genkai together.

"Well then, show me what you've got." Sasuke, the current head of the Uchiha and the sibling's father challenged before rushing in towards his children. Kaname was the first to react meeting her father's charge and simultaneously drawing her katana. Sasuke blocked the attack with the sheath of his own sword grinning at his daughter. "Nice execution Kaname but you telegraphed your attack." He commented before dropping and sweeping his leg out in one fluid motion. Kaname jumped to avoid the attack but in the same motion Sasuke stood and kicked out knocking Kaname backwards into the air.

Ichimaru was on his father in an instant, milliseconds after the follow up attack. He swung both of his swords at Sasuke in a furious flow of strikes. Sasuke kept up his defense parrying the young shinobi's attacks with the sheath of his kusanagi. Jumping back slightly Ichimaru gained some distance before diving towards Sasuke with his blades coming from opposite angles. Sasuke dropped into a defensive stance and readied for the attack but was suddenly hit from behind by a solid mass causing him to stumble forward.

Ichimaru smirked as he landed two shallow cuts on his father, one on Sasuke's shoulder and the other on his torso before rolling forward with the momentum of his dive. Kaname smiled from the opposite side of Sasuke as she held her katana in one hand and lowered the one-handed seal she had made with the other. "Earth style: Stone Pillar Jutsu" she explained before readying her blade. Sasuke looked between his two children still smiling. "Nice teamwork there but don't expect me to take it easy on you any longer." He told them as suddenly his Sharingan transformed into its Mangekyo state. He pulled off his cloak which crashed into the ground indicating its weight. Kaname and Ichimaru looked at one another and nodded before removing their own weighted clothing.

Ichimaru removed the bindings on his legs while Kaname let her flak jacket fall to the ground. After flexing their muscles a bit both the Uchiha children looked towards their father, Sharingans blazing. Quicker than the normal eye could follow the three ninja moved once more. Sasuke had drawn his sword and was currently parrying blows from Kaname and Ichimaru as the siblings danced around him. Kaname attacked high with wide flowing arcs while Ichimaru stuck low and to the midsection with short precise swings and stabs. Kicking out Sasuke knocked Ichimaru off balance which opened a hole in the siblings attack.

Kaname tried to close it with a surprise punch but Sasuke caught her fist and kicked her in the chest sending the kunoichi flying backwards. Sasuke charged after his still airborne daughter. Kaname spun her body in the air righting herself just as Sasuke swung his sword at her. Their blades clashed and locked against one another just as Kaname landed against a nearby tree. Pushing against the wood Kaname applied chakra to her legs to increase her strength before forcing Sasuke backwards.

The two swordsmen then continued dancing around the field in a masterful display of skill. Kaname kept up the momentum of attack by switching from wide arcs the speedy slashes. She pushed her body to the limit knowing that all she had to do was keep her father busy until her brother could join back into the fray. Sensing her father build up a rush of chakra Kaname leapt into the air as a wave of electricity flowed from Sasuke's body. Landing on the ground Kaname almost fell to one knee as she tried to catch her breath. "What do you think you're doing; in the field your enemy won't give you time to recover." Sasuke stated as he began attacking.

Electricity flowed through his sword and Kaname barely had enough time to charge her own blade up and defend herself. Tired from the string of attacks he had given, the young kunoichi failed to form a passable defense and was cut multiple times along her arms and legs. Suddenly the barrage stop as a wave of flames caused Sasuke to jump back. "Fire style: dragon fire jutsu!" Kaname heard her brother exclaim as another torrent of fire was released.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu!" Sasuke countered the attack easily. Now able to catch her breath Kaname began summoning chakra throughout her body. Having mastered chakra flow and manipulation earlier Kaname was more adept at jutsu than her brother and had even invented her own style by combining fire and lightning nature. "Laser Style: Thunder Carnival!" Kaname exclaimed as she launched a blue-white sphere into the sky and another one at Sasuke. She formed three more spheres and launched them before blasting the first sphere with a concentrated beam of electricity. From the first sphere two beams were produced that went into two more spheres.

Each time a beam hit a sphere it multiplied and reflected into another orb. Sasuke was suddenly trapped as he tried to avoid the beams and Ichimaru's flames. Kaname could feel the orbs steadily draining her chakra and rushed towards Sasuke to quickly finish the fight while she and Ichimaru had the chance. Sasuke was struck with a few of the beams and deflected others with his Chidori Stream and Chidori Current attacks but was still pressured as Kaname came back into the fray and began fighting him.

Ichimaru saw his sister began fighting with her sword and began gathering the remainder of his chakra for one final jutsu. Unlike his sister he had more proficiency with his dojutsu then his ninjutsu. He asked his father for special Sharingan training at an early age since his had matured faster than Kaname's had. While his skills were still improving he had become a powerful wielder of the Sharingan's genjutsu. All he need was the right moment.

Ichimaru quickly joined the fight, sharingan activated and ready. He joins the usual combat but this time takes the lead. "Kaname, I'll handle this for now you get your jutsu ready!" Kaname nodded and lept backwards leaving Sasuke and Ichimaru to duel one on one.

Ichimaru attacked vast using a flurry of distracting movements to try and draw Sasukes attention, but Sasuke quickly saw through the futile attempt. "You really think you can blind side me?" Sasuke delivers a quick kick to Ichimaru's chest making him gasp for air, however the clone quickly turns into a white cloud of smoke. "I'm over here!" Ichimaru cried out but by the time Sasuke turned around it was too late. Ichimaru had caught him in his genjutsu. "Kaname it's now or never, I can only hold this on him for thirty seconds max!"

The young kunoichi finished kneading her chakra. "Laser Style: Big Bang Cannon!" She exclaimed before pointing her fingers like a gun and from the tip fired a precise laser that gave off a high pitch buzzing sound. Within seconds it had impacted with Sasuke causing a huge explosion. Ichimaru jumped back to catch Kaname as she was falling over. "Good work sis, I think we actually did it this time." Kaname could barely speak after using up the remainder of her chakra.

As the dust settled the two siblings waited anxiously to see the results of their effort. "You've got to be kidding me…" the two spoke simultaneously. In the distance they saw their father with the rib cage of a Susanoo surrounding him in its familiar purple aura. They both stand weakly and hold their swords ready to fight still, but fight had left their eyes and they both quickly fell. However, as always Sasuke was there to grab the both of them before they fell. "Another job well done… children." There was nothing but pride of the Uchihas' face as he held Ichimaru and carried Kaname on his back.

To him they had grown up quickly. Gone were the days when they would ask him for piggyback rides or to play rocket ship. It was only when they were exhausted after training he got to carry them and the nostalgic feelings of yesteryear came to him. Sasuke proceeded to walk from the training grounds as the cool dusk air blew by. It didn't take long for Sasuke to reach the Uchiha district. Walking through the deserted streets Sasuke made his way to the main home near the center. Opening the door proved slightly difficult but eventually he got it ajar.

"Ino, we're home." He called out once inside. As he walked further inside he could hear footsteps coming closer and soon enough he came face to face with his wife. Ino smiled and embraced her husband kissing his lips softly. "How are they doing, Sasuke?" she asked taking Ichimaru from his back. Sasuke adjusted his hold on Kaname as he and Ino brought the sleeping children towards their living room. "They're stronger than last time. I think their last mission was a really good experience for them. The both of them are showing growth as individuals as well as teamwork." He explained as he placed Kaname onto one of the chairs.

The young girl gripped at Sasuke for a moment mostly out of reflex but still causing Sasuke to smile as she curled up on the cushion. Ino sat down on a nearby couch; resting Ichimaru on her lap. She looked down at her son with a soft smiled and began stroking his head; softly running her fingers through his hair. "Can you believe it's already been almost eleven years since he was born?" Ino asked with a distant look in her eyes.

Sasuke looked over at Ichimaru and Ino and smiled. "Time sure does fly when you have children." He replied as he sat down on the floor in front of Kaname. Sasuke watched his family for a few moments more before standing and heading towards the bathroom to shower. Ino followed suit letting Ichimaru sleep on the couch while she prepared dinner.

An hour or so later Kaname and Ichimaru woke up to the smell of dinner. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Ichimaru sat up and yawned. "Kaname, wake up." He called out to his sister stretching his arms above his head. "Are you nervous about the mission?" he asked. Kaname shook her head before stating that she wasn't. "This'll be our first S rank mission since that one time." Ichimaru commented.

"I know that and we're more experienced than before." Kaname answered confidently. Truth be told there was a small amount of concern in the young girl's mind. Her mind was wondering what this mission held and why Naruto had decided to present them with the mission in person. She quickly dispersed the negative thoughts as it would cloud her future judgement.

The two of them quickly took their bath moments later and went back to their rooms to get dressed. Ichimaru wore long pajama pants with a matching short sleeve short while Kaname was in a dark blue nightgown. The two of them made their way to the kitchen where their parents had already begun eating. Sitting down opposite of one another Ichimaru and Kaname began eating as well.

Dinner was silent for the most until Sasuke cleared his thought. Kaname and Ichimaru turned their attention towards him while continuing to eat slowly. "I know you will both work hard and push each other as rivals and siblings but never forget that you are family." Sasuke told them. "Familial bond is strong and will give you strength when all else fails you. I spent most of my youth trying to break those bonds but eventually I saw the strength they had and the strength they gave me." He finished with a mixed undertone in his voice.

Kaname and Ichimaru were both surprised by their father's words and it was quite some time before the moment faded and dinner resumed. Although no one spoke everyone felt the energy of the room buzz. After dinner the young ninja placed their dishes in the sink and began making their way to the living room. Ichimaru pulled out a wooden box and board before he began preparing for a game of shogi with his sister. "Well then maybe tonight is the night you finally beat me." Kaname stated to Ichimaru as she sat down across the boy.

For as long as he could remember Kaname and Ichimaru had been playing shogi against each other and he was never able to beat his older sister. They understood the game had an ulterior motive which was to teach them how to examine a battlefield and calculate their strengths and weaknesses against and enemies. Sitting down on the other side of the board Kaname looked at her brother and then at the board. "Ladies first," Ichimaru stated with a simple gesture of his hand. Kaname made her first move and the game began.

The game lasted only a few minutes before he was beaten however Ichimaru was not one to quit so easily. They ended up playing several more games each one Ichimaru lost. After the last game both of the Uchiha went to the dining room to eat and together they enjoy shrimp fried rice and miso soup. After dinner the siblings went back to playing a few more games of shogi. After about half a dozen victories Kaname called it quits and told Ichimaru to practice against Shikimaru more often.

"You know one of these days; I'm going to beat you." Ichimaru told his sister as they returned the pieces to their bags and put the shogi board away. Kaname nodded in silent agreement. "We can only get stronger brother." She commented before standing up and heading toward her room. Ichimaru nodded in agreement and trailed behind his sister toward his own room where he quickly feel asleep.

 _Konoha Gates, Three days later_

The sun was just starting to rise as a light mist graced the village. It was early morning before a majority of the Konohagakure citizens would awaken. Ichimaru and Kaname waited for the two other members of their team to arrive. Ichimaru however was beginning to grow impatient. "Tsk, how come they are always late. They are keeping me waiting and I am not the most patient person in the world, especially when it comes to a mission." Kaname rolled her eyes at her brother as she crossed her arms. "Patience nii-chan, they should be here momentarily."

Like clockwork Kitara and Hakoushi appeared before them. "Sorry I'm late… I found a new specimen." Hakoushi spoke with a voice Kaname new well. He had just woken up and as usual had the tired grunge in his voice. She rolled her eyes and decided not to bring it up. Instead she turned her attentions towards Kitara. "Oh um sorry, I had a really big breakfast ha ha; you know how my mom likes to make big meals before every mission for good luck." She couldn't help but nervously laugh as the words flowed out of her.

Ichimaru stood from his crotched position signifying he was ready to leave. Kaname looked at them and nodded before giving her usual instructions. "We will leave immediately. I hope you guys are ready, you guys know the drill. We move fast and we hit faster. Kitara and Ichimaru, you two cover flank and Hakoushi will be our rear guard." She stated with a voice full of authority and confidence as she led her team through the gates.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonds of Family**

 **Chapter 2**

 _-Konohagakure Hokage Monument-_

A light breeze blew over Konaha and carried with it leaves all throughout the village. The leaves had found their way to the Hokage monument where Sasuke sat atop and inhaled deeply. He was in deep thought as a blond haired male joined him. "How is it whenever something is bothering me you always seem to be able to find me here" Sasuke asked as he laid back and closed his eyes. "Because Sasuke, we are brothers. We are linked." Naruto sat next to him and looked over the village. "You know you really worry too much Sasuke, they are going to be fine. You have raised and train them well." Naruto looks over at Sasuke to see his words didn't faze him. "I know Naruto, but I can't shake this feeling. It feels almost nostalgic and ominous."

 _-Outskirts of Konohagakure-_

Kaname quickly held up her fist as she landed on a branch, as soon as they saw her signal Kitara and Hakoushi stopped abruptly while Ichimaru landed on the same branch next to her. "What is it?" Kaname pointed to a smoke in the distance. She signaled for Kitara and Hakoushi to move up. "Kitara,use your sensory ability to scout ahead with Ichimaru. Find out how many ninja are ahead and report back. We are approaching Kusagakure and my guess is that the smoke is coming from across the Kannabi Bridge. If that's the case we are going to need to get rid of the scouts before we can proceed otherwise they will surely alert the others of our arrival."

Ichimaru and Kitara nodded and looked at each other. "Wouldn't it be better if I went with Kitara?" Hakoushi turned his head toward Kaname. "After all I could attack from long rang with more stealth using my insects. It could make it much easier." Kaname kneeled down and thought for a moment. "No, Hakoushi I want you to remain with me. If my brother and I were left here then an ambush from the enemy would be more successful. Our sensory isn't as high as yours or Kitara's so by the time we knew they were here it would be too late. Set up a wide perimeter with your insects."

Ichimaru looked up at Kitara and signaled that he was ready to leave. "One last thing, both of you should try to use as little chakra as possible if and when it does come to a fight." Kaname gave orders and led that group as if she had done so many times before. "Right!" Kitara jumped into the distance with Ichimaru following behind her. "Good luck…" Kaname muttered underneath her breath before turning towards Hakoushi. "We don't know how long they will be gone so keep the perimeter secured at all times." Hakoushi begin weaving hand signs "Insect Dispersal Jutsu." Bugs begin to fly out of his sleeve and gradually cover the area.

"We are getting close to the smoke Ichimaru. Perhaps from here on it would be best to walk. We could convserve our energy and I can begin to get a read on the enemy." Kitara stopped and landed on the ground as Ichimaru followed closely behind her. Ichimaru looked at the kunoichi inquisitively "Can you tell how many there are from here?" She nodded slightly as they reached the Kannabe bridge. "There are 12. Once we get closer I will be able to assess their level of chakra. Based on that I could tell you if they are high level shinobi or not." Ichimaru looked at her surprised. She was even better than the sensor in their last group. Kitara and Ichimaru crossed the bridge and began to lower mask their chakra as the sun began to set.

Kitara and Ichimaru reached the group as nightfall was blanketing the night. "Only two of the shinobi ahead seem to have high chakra reserves. They must be at at least anbu levels, the other ten seem to all be at jounin levels." Ichimaru nodded, and drew a kunai. "Heh no problem we will be able to handle this with ease." Kitara looked and quickly placed her hand on his kunai. "Are you stupid? We should wait until most of them have fallen asleep to take them by surprise." Ichimaru placed the kunai back in his pouch and relaxed. "Sorry I am just alittle impatient." Kitara took this moment to question the shinobi. "Is that what happened in the last S Rank mission you were on?" Suddenly Ichimaru's eyes glowed crimson red under the moonlight and he glared at Kitara. "Focus on the mission Kitara." The words pierced the kunoichi's ears like a poison tipped dagger. "Right. Sorry" was all she could mutter as she stood.

As a few hours went by most of the shinobi had fallen asleep aside the two higher level shinobi and two jounin level. It would seem as if they were the sentry unit. "Ichimaru, about earlier… I didn't mean anything by it." Ichimaru sighed lightly before responding "It's fine Kitara. It's not that big of a deal, but you were right. It was my fault." Kitara listened intrigued at his statement. "What do you mean?" Ichimaru twirled his kunai and stabbed it into the tree.

"Back during the mission to Otogakure I had convinced Kaname that we didn't need the rest of our squad in order to complete the mission. That was my first mistake." He looked off toward the enemy camp. "The mission went smoothly and we were able to easily assassinate the leader of an opposing organization but I was cocky and thought that we could take the entire camp. This was my second mistake. Although we were able to eradicate the enemy Kaname suffered serious injuries and there were unknown hostages that were killed."

"Wait!?" Kitara looked at him in shock. "You and Kaname were the ones who took down the Moshiro organization?" Ichimaru nodded. "I had heard about it but it was never revealed who was responsible. This whole time people are thinking it was a group of ninja, come to find out it was just you two." Ichimaru smiles and takes it as a compliment and show of his abilities. "Thanks I think." Kitara turns towards the direction of the camp and her demeanor returns to a serious one. "Alright Ichimaru this is it only three of them are awake now. We should be able to sneak in and assassinate them easily. Are you ready?" Ichimaru's smile fades and his sharingan activates. "Yea lets go."

 _-Camp Near the Kannbe Bridge-_

"Hakoushi hand me that kunai and alittle bit of wire so I can finish that last of these traps" Kaname states while she sticks on kunai into the ground. "Of course." Hakoushi quickly gave her the wire and kunai. "Kaname don't you think there are more than enough traps set already? What if Ichimaru and Kitara accidently set one off wouldn't the results be fatal." Kaname quickly finishes setting her trap and stands up. She points to the tree that was engraved with a marking that looked odd to Hakoushi. "That marking is one that Ichimaru and I used several times during our training. He will be able to spot it and avoid the traps with ease."

"I see. You two seem as though you are linked." Hakoushi stands and looks at Kaname as she leans against a tree. "Yea I guess so. It has been like this since we were children." Hakoushi looks at her in surprise. "But you are only ten years old." Kaname chuckles a bit at his response. "Yea, but most people don't look at us as children because of what they have heard about us. Ever since we awoke our sharingan we have been treated as adults. I suppose to our father it was a rite of passage into adult hood." Kaname began to walk back to the main camp site with Hakoushi trailing behind her.

"Yea the Aburame also undergo a sort of change for our rite of passage." Kaname listens intrigued as she had not known much about the Aburame clan aside from the fact that they like to keep to themselves most of the time. "Our rite of passage would be the when we become a host for a specific type of insect. Depending on the insect depends on what type of ninja you will become. I was fortunate to be able to possess the same venomous insects as my father and his father before him." Hakoushi stated as he removed his glove to show his purple hand. It was coated in the venomous insects.

"It would seem that the quiet ones are the deadliest." Kaname stated with a sly smirk toward Hakoushi. He returns it with a smile which quickly disappears and his face becomes worried. "Hakoushi, what is it?" He took a moment to answer before turning around and looking east of their direction. "It would seem we have some visitors, three male shinobi are headed this way. They weren't wearing headbands so I can't tell what type of jutsu they can use. They are approaching quickly though." Kaname activates her sharingan as she wondered how they found them so fast. She relaxed and kneeled down as she began to analyze the situation. After a bit of thinking she had played several scenarios in her mind and finally came to a conclusion.

"Torune disperse chakra jamming insects in dense around this location. It is possible that they don't know we are even here. I have a feeling they are merely a patrol group. Otherwise they would have approached with more caution. If they are moving so recklessly then it is only a matter of time before they run into one of our traps. For now there is no reason to worry." She spoke calmly as she de-activated the sharingan. As she was talking Hakoushi was already making the necessary preparations. "Bettle Jamming Jutsu" suddenly the immediate area was covered with insect. As they formed around the area it seemed as if there was merely a boulder in a clearing of tree. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"They will be in the area soon. Kaname, you realize if you have miscalculated and even one of them is a sensory type that has previously detected our location than we are sitting ducks and open to attack." Hakoushi spoke with slight caution toward the young kunoichi's plan and eagerly awaited her response. Kaname's eyes were closed and she merely began counting, Hakoushi could barely make out the numbers until it became very clear. "… five, four, three, two, one." Soon after she had reached one silence had filled the air. "Did you hear it Hakoushi?" Kaname looked at him and smiled devilishly.

Hakoushi looked at her puzzled. "I didn't hear anything…" Kaname stood up "Exactly" with that response she walked through the pseudo boulder of insects. Once outside she motioned for Hakoushi to come outside. He immediately noticed the bodies dangling about the campsite. They were mangled and the bodies were distorted and it was hard to make out which parts went where. "Holy shit. I didn't think you were making such a complex trap. I didn't even know you knew how." Kaname leapt up and cut them down. "It was a trap meant for at least nine people. I was going to save it in case we ambushed.

Hakoushi released his jamming technique. "Kaname. If three members of the patrol don't return wont that raise some suspicion as to where they went." Kaname nodded in agreement with him. "Let's hope that Ichimaru and Kitara have taken care of things on their end." Kaname looks off into the distance to where the enemy encampment was.

Ichimaru tackled a long haired shinobi to the ground before turning him over revealing a Iwagakure headband with a long cut on it. "Kitara hows it going?" Ichimaru called outtowards the kunoichi who was healing her leg. "I'll be fine the fucker blindsided me when I was covering you." She got up and walked over to the shinobi and landed a solid kick on his jaw. "Ichimaru hurry up with the interrogations we need to get back to Kaname and Hakoushi before the sunrises or else they might think we have died." Kitara looks around out of the breath. "That was more exhausting than I thought." Kitara looked at Ichimaru who hadn't even broken a sweat. Ichimaru lifted the man and tied him to a nearby tree.

"Now this is my favorite part. I'm going to give you a choice. You can either tell us what we need to know and then you will be released or you can refuse and you will be killed" Ichimaru stated to the last remaining shinobi. "Fuck you kid and that kunoichi bitch! You have got to be the dumbest little shit I have ever met! I, Ryu Gekido will die before you get anything out of me!" Ichimaru's signature grin appeared on his face. "I was hoping you would say that." Kitara watches the exchange, she had a weak stomach for torture but after hearing Ryu's outburst she was willing to make an exception.

Ichimaru began to peer into the Ryu's eyes with his sharingan but he was smart enough to close his eyes. "You think I'm going to get caught in the genjutsu of your sharingan you have another thing coming!" Ryu stated and a smirk appeared on his face. This was quickly removed with Kitara's punch that she delivered to the side of his head. "Now what are we going to do Ichimaru, if he doesn't open his eyes we can't put him under the genjutsu and extract the intel we need." Ichimaru stood up created about a yard of distance between himself and Ryu. He raised his arms and made a hand sign that Kitara didn't recognize. "Oh so you are going to go with that technique." Kitara stated as she realize that the hand sign was specific to only those of Yamanaka blood line.

"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu" In an instant Ichimaru's body had become limp however Kitara was quick to catch him as he fell. After only three minutes Ichimaru returned to his. "Well, how did it go?" Ichimaru stood and sighed. "Well I was able to get the information about where the main base is. If my jutsu was a strong as my sisters I would have be able to dig a lot deeper and discover more. Oh well this will do." Ichimaru makes another unfamiliar hand sign in front of Ryu's face. "Ninja Art: Mind Destruction Jutsu."

Kitara looked but her hands together in the hand sign of the ram in order to focus her chakra. She began to sense the camp and the surrounding area. "It doesn't appear that there are any other encampments in the area. There is also nothing of importance at the camp except for extra ninja tools but those will only slow us down." Ichimaru nodded in agreement and the two of them took off heading back towards Kaname and Hakoushi. Light could be seen breaking the horizon as they reached the Kannabe Bridge.

Hakoushi raised up from laying on his back in unison with Kaname. "They are back, right on time." He stated as he began to stand and stretch. As Kaname and Hakoushi finished getting their supplies in order Ichimaru and Kitara landed in front of them. "Report." Kaname barked as soon as their feet touched the ground. Kitara was first to speak and she did so as she had done many times before. "Intel gathered. Enemy has been eliminated. No hostages. One major injury sustained." Ichimaru stood next to her silent. "Good work, I take it Ichimaru was the one to collect the intel." They both nodded and Ichimaru approached Kaname and she placed a hand on his head. In an instant the intel had been received. "Alright let's get going." Kitara and Hakoushi stood in confusion.

"How do you know where to go if he hasn't given you any information?" Ichimaru and Kaname turned around and smiled at Kitara as she asked the question. "It is a unique trait that we share. Whenever we focus we are able to know what is on the other ones mind. It is derived from our Yamanaka blood. We are unable to do it without making contact though." Hakoushi listened as the Kaname explained her traits but she was quickly interrupted by Ichimaru. "As much as I would love to go over every detail of our abilities it would probably be best if we got moving the sun has already risen and we have quite some ways to go."

The team stopped as they reach the Kannabe bridge alright then. Kaname turned to the other three shinobi. "From here on out we will be entering enemy territory. Our destination is just outside the Land of Earth territories. Consider everyone we run into to be a threat and we will execute with extreme prejudice. Alright lets move." Her words were planted into each of there heads. "Yes sir." The three of them stated in unison before they were off again toward the base of the rebel organization.


End file.
